Kaze no Stigma, The Continued, Yōso no Shūryō
by daisuke.exe
Summary: The continuation of the original series with some new plots and characters... In my own words. What is this about Yōso no Shūryō -Elements' End-? You'll have to read to find out. - Chapter Main 3 Characters: Ayano, Kazuma
1. Old Acquaintances

Hi there all! This is my first piece of published fan fiction! :D I am so excited, about it and I hope everyone enjoys it :) If not, please let me know and I'll make sure I don't make the same mistakes again. Well now, time to bring out my inner writer! But before that I'd like to thank AznAnimeFreak4life for inspiring me to write my own stories. And if you haven't read her stories already, I encourage you to do so. So yeah, thanks for inspiring me. I defiantly support you and hope I do as good a job as portraying the characters correctly. Well, here it goes.

Actually, before I start… I'd like to mention that I had a hard time trying to portray Kazuma in the right way. His personality was quite hard for me to capture. If there are any weaknesses in his personality that I have written, please, please tell me so I can change it. THANKS! Also, I think I may have tried to add a little too much detail into the story which took away from comedic feel of the series. Ehh... I'm not used to writing like this Dx I suppose I'll learn as I go along. I plan to make this a pretty long series, 24-30 chapters. Depends how many ideas I come up with. So expect new content soon. (Hopefully once or more a week.)

DISCLAIMER: Seems like everyone is doing it so I probably should too: P! I do own Kaze neither Stigma, nor claim to own it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances <span>

**_"He's late…"_**Ayano thought to herself as she waited outside of the fancy restaurant.

**_"Honestly… what's with this guy? Ask a girl out to dinner and be late? Who does that?"_**She sighed and looked down at her clothes.

**_"I even dressed up and everything! Grrrh… That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?"_**

She was wearing a long pink dress that stretched all the way down to her ankles. It wasn't as nice as the one she had ruined while fighting Catherine in the same restaurant a few months before. Since then, the building had been almost completely rebuilt and the restaurant had reopened.

Ayano crossed her arms and gnashed her teeth.

_"**The next time I see him, he's dead!"**_

A familiar hand laid on her shoulder.

"Am I late?" Kazuma whispered into her ear.

Ayano broke free of Kazuma's grasp and turned around to face him. Kazuma was wearing a black suit and tie. He smiled wryly at the furious Ayano.

"Are you late? Do you know how long I've been waiting here for? You jerk!" Ayano spouted into his face. Kazuma's expression became more serious.

"Look… about that. I'm real sorry, but I had some business to attend to."

"Hah! Business my ass! Do you really expect me to believe that?" Ayano growled angrily.

"I do." Kazuma said plainly. "Is there a problem?"

Ayano looked slightly to the left, avoiding Kazuma's crimson eyes. She could feel her ears getting hot.

"It's just that… this was supposed to be my special night out with you…" Ayano's cheeks flushed a scarlet red color. "Uhh, I mean uhh…"

Kazuma smiled and put a hand on Ayano's head and caressed her hair.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Ayano demanded, her cheeks still red.

"Nothing. Lead the way princess."

Kazuma took his hand off Ayano's head and shoved both of his hands into his suit pockets. Ayano turned towards the restaurant entrance and started to walk towards it. Kazuma followed close behind.

**_"Hmm… I-I wonder why he asked me to come here with him tonight_." **She turned her head slightly to look at Kazuma. He had his eyes closed. Ayano blushed. **_"Wow, he looks handsome tonight. His hair is combed and everything… He also showered… and I can smell his cologne."_ **She quickly turned her head away when Kazuma opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Kazuma smiled to himself, knowing she was looking at him.

They reached the entrance to the restaurant, and a doorman held the (well…) door open for them. **_"Did he really invite me out just to have a good time with me?"_**

A man standing behind a small desk just inside the lobby greeted them. "Welcome to El Casa de Blanco, renamed in honor of our new owner. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Yagami, table for one." Kazuma said with a smirk on his face.

"What? Table for one? Just what the hell what are you trying to pull, Kazuma?" Ayano yelled. Other guests looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces. Ayano felt embarrassed for yelling out so loudly.

"Relax, I was only joking. Yagami, table for two." Kazuma's amused smile grew slightly larger.

Steam blew out of Ayano's ears (not real steam…) and she crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmmph. No surprise coming from a jerk like you."

The man checked his clip board. "Thank you for waiting. Yagami, party of two, please follow me." The man stretched out his arm toward the inner part of the restaurant and turned and walked ahead. Ayano and Kazuma followed. The host led them into an elevator and pressed the button to the 5th floor. The elevator was small, so Ayano had to huddle up against Kazuma.

**_"Ahh! I'm so close to him!" _**She blushed. **_"I wonder if… he would mind." _**Ayano hesitated a little before linking her arm with Kazuma's. He said nothing.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened, revealing the restaurant part of the building. The interior design was almost the same as before, except for the fountain... which was spouting chocolate instead of water.

**_"Huh? I wonder what that is all about."_** Ayano wondered to herself.

The host showed them to a small table with a window view of the street below.

"Thanks." Kazuma said as he sat down in one of the two seats. He handed the host a note when he had settled into his chair. The host examined it as Ayano sat down opposite to Kazuma.

"I understand," the man mumbled. He put the note into his pocket and walked away.

"Huh? What was that about? Kazuma! Explain. What was written on that note?" Ayano asked in a moderately loud tone.

Kazuma leaned on his elbow and looked at Ayano with a bored expression on his face."You'll understand soon enough. What's important right now is that you don't make a scene. Or is that too much to ask?"

"Hmmph... okay then. I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu!" Ayano crossed her arms.

"Are you deaf? I said keep your voice down. I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention." Kazuma sighed.

"Jeez... you really make me mad sometimes, you know?" Ayano looked out the window, and down at the traffic below. "Fine... I'll try to be quieter."

"Atta girl." Kazuma said with his eyes closed. He seemed to be dozing off.

Ayano ran her fingers through her hair. "So, uhh... Kazuma. How have you been lately?"

Kazuma opened his eyes and looked at her. Ayano started a little and her cheeks flushed.

Kazuma closed his eyes again. "I've been well."

"Oh uh, that's good." Ayano placed her arms on the table. **_ "Jeez, what's with him tonight. He's a little gloomier than usual... He isn't even talking to me. Aww... there go my hopes that he invited me out on a date so we could spend time together..."_**

A waiter approached with two menus. "Hello and welcome to our fine restaurant. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter bowed.

**_"Wow, everyone is so polite here. Not like Kazuma… That jerk." _**Ayano thought to herself.

"I'll have a bottle of Chateau Margaux, 1999." Kazuma yawned.

The waiter's eyebrows raised a bit and turned to Ayano. "And for you young lady?"

"Oh uh, I'll have uh… water." Ayano sputtered.

The waiter wrote down the orders on a note pad and walked off toward the kitchen.

Ayano sighed, **_"This is turning out to be a boring night… "_**

Kazuma opened his eyes and lifted his head and frowned slightly. He started cautiously looking around.

"You're not going crazy on me, are you, Kazuma?" Ayano teased.

He said nothing.

"Kazuma? Hey, Kazuma! I'm talking to you."

After a little while, Kazuma stopped and resumed his usual position.

"Kazuma, what was that all about? You looked really worried." Ayano said in a concerned voice.

Kazuma opened his eyes and looked at her.

Ayano waved her arms in front of her, "N-not that I care or anything!"

Kazuma yawned and ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes again.

"What's with you today," questioned Ayano.

"Let's just say I didn't sleep well last night and leave it at that."

Ayano sighed, "You're doing it again…"

"Doing what?" Kazuma answered.

"Not telling me what's going on… y-you can trust me, right? So why won't you just tell me?" Ayano could feel tears welling up at her eyes. Kazuma looked at her, and Ayano crossed her arms and looked to the right to hide her expression. **_"I… I don't understand why he can't just tell me… is there something wrong with me..?"_**

Kazuma's ears twitched and he sat up straight, "Something tells me you'll find out soon enough."

His eyes widened. "We're leaving, now." He quickly got up and motioned towards Ayano, "Come on, we need to leave, NOW."

"But why? We haven't eaten yet and I'm hungry! This was supposed to be your way making up with me, now you've changed your mind?" Ayano shouted.

Kazuma shook his head, "You don't understand. You're in danger here. We need to leave!"

"What's going on? I'm not leaving until you tell me!" Ayano said defiantly.

Kazuma's ears twitched again. "There's no time." He swept Ayano up off her feet and took several steps backwards.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Ayano struggled.

Kazuma sprinted forward and jumped shoulder first through the nearest glass window and into the night sky. Water exploded out from every window on the 8th floor, raining water and furniture down on the streets below. Kazuma flew to the nearest building top and set Ayano down on her feet.

Ayano brushed herself off, "What the hell just happened? Kazuma, explain!"

Kazuma landed in front of Ayano. "Well?" Ayano demanded.

"You heard the lady, yes… tell her what's going on, Kazuma," said a voice from behind them.

"Huh? Who said that?" Ayano spun around, but it was too dark to see anything.

Kazuma gritted his teeth, "Who's there? Come out where I can see you!"

The voice snickered and footsteps could be heard. A man in a long black coat stepped out from the shadows and into the fait city light, smiled wickedly, showing pointed teeth. "It's been a while, Kazuma… how have you been?" The man was very tall and handsome, and looked as if he was in his late twenties. His left eye was a deep blue color, just like Kazuma's contractor eyes, but his right eye was a light gray color. He wore his long silver hair down to his waist.

Kazuma's hands tightened into fists, "Hayashi… so you are here…"

Hayashi spread his arms out to his sides, "Kazuma… I'm hurt. We haven't seen each other in two years, and that's all you have to say to me?" he said in a fake voice.

Ayano looked at Hayashi and back to Kazuma, "Hey, who's he, an old friend?"

"Well, you could say that, little princes. You see I used to be, well… how do I put this…" Hayashi answered. He scratched his chin, "I used to be Kazuma's partner."

Ayano's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Kazuma, you never told me you had a partner!" Ayano crossed her arms. "Shows how much you trust me…"

"He was never my partner… we only worked together on occasion…" Kazuma replied angrily. He looked up at Hayashi, "Why don't you tell me why you're here, Hayashi?"

Hayashi cocked his head slightly, "Oh? So it isn't obvious? I've come take back what you've stolen from the Suiji Clan."

Ayano turned to Kazuma, "Huh? The Suiji clan? Who are they?" Ayano inquired.

Kazuma took a few steps forward, "They are a clan of powerful Sui-Jutsu (Water Magic) users from Western Japan."

Ayano crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "And… you stole something from them…" Ayano said plainly. Kazuma didn't answer. Ayano sighed and turned towards Hayashi. "So… I guess you were the one who flooded the building with water then?"

Hayashi grinned gingerly, "Yep that was me! Pretty cool, huh?"

"But you may have hurt or killed the other guests by doing that!" Ayano shouted indignantly.

Hayashi laughed loudly, "Why the hell should I care? They didn't even deserve to live in the first place! I say I'd have done them a favor in ending their mediocre lives prematurely!" He grinned from ear to ear, "You understand, right?"

Ayano was horrified. This man seemed truly evil. His aura of power was intoxicating. **_ "How can a person like this even exist?" _**She shook her head. **_"I have to put an end to this."_** She looked around and observed her surroundings, **_"There's no water around, I can take him!"_ **

Ayano held out her hand, "Enraiha, come forth!" Flames whirled around her and the sacred Kannagi sword materialized in her hand.

Kazuma grabbed her shoulder, "Ayano, no. He's too powerful for you to handle."

She shrugged of Kazuma's hand, "Hmmph! You watch me beat this guy!" Ayano turned towards Hayashi, "Hey you! You're going down!"

Hayashi smiled, "So that's the fabled sword Enraiha, eh? It's smaller than I thought. Oh well, it will still make a good trophy." He licked his thumb and exhaled loudly.

Ayano shook with anger, "Shut up you! Take this!" Ayano swung Enraiha sideways towards Hayashi and sent a large fireball flying towards him. It was about to make contact with its target when the fireball suddenly exploded into a huge cloud of steam with a loud ***SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!* **The whole area was covered in a fog.

**_"Did I get him?"_** Ayano shifted her stance slightly.

Kazuma frowned angrily and blew air through his teeth. As the fog cleared, Hayashi was standing behind a huge wall of water. He laughed loudly, "Nice shot! That _almost_ hit me!"

Ayano staggered back. "Wh-what? How did he? There's no water around here!"

"He can control the water in the air around him. You won't be able to touch him with such a weak attack." Kazuma took a step back.

Ayano shot him a dirty look, "You could have told me that BEFORE I pissed him off!"

"You wouldn't listen anyway!" Kazuma shouted at her. Ayano was taken back in surprise by Kazuma's outburst.

Hayashi's barrier dropped and the water fell to the ground, "Aww, fighting amongst ourselves, are we? You really should pay more attention." He shook his head.

Ayano turned around, "What?" Ayano yelled. A huge stream of water smashed into Ayano with devastating force and pummeled her against the ground. She didn't move.

"Hayashi! You bastard!" Kazuma yelled furiously and flung two wind blades at his enemy. Hayashi tilted slightly to the side and dodged both of them without a scratch.

"Now now Kazuma, I only came here to take back what belongs to the Suiji Clan, not to kill her… she should be alive… I was given orders not to kill any of the Kannagi so as not to start an unwanted feud…" he smiled wickedly, "…but they didn't say I couldn't kill you!"

Kazuma took a defensive stance. Hayashi formed a water spike in the air and froze it. Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Hah… bet you didn't know I could do this," laughed Hayashi. He pointed a finger towards Kazuma and the spike flew towards him at a tremendous speed. Kazuma was caught off guard and jumped to the right a little too late. The spike rammed itself into his waist and sent him flying back and onto the ground. The shock set into his body and he could hardly move. Crimson blood bathed his shirt and hands as he clutched at his wound.

Hayashi walked over to where Kazuma lay and crouched down to his level, "It would be a shame if I killed you when you hadn't even put up a fight… so I am going to spare you this time… but I will defeat in the near future, and when that happens, I won't let you walk away with your life… old friend." Hayashi snickered and put his hands in his coat pockets. He stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, "Until we meet again." Then he jumped.

Kazuma breathed heavily and sat up. He fit his hands around the pike and slowly pulled it out. As he did, his vision flashed red and yellow. When he had managed to dislodge the object from his waist, Kazuma called upon his wind magic to heal himself. "Ugh… that bastard… I never thought he'd go this far."

It was morning when Ayano slowly came to. She sleepily sat up and the sleep out of her eyes. As her vision began to focus she realized she was in her room and her dress was folded neatly on the foot of her bed. Ayano gasped and memories of the previous night came flooding back, **_"That's right! I was defeated so easily… how could I have been so weak?" _**

Then, something else caught her attention. She heard the sound of faint breathing to her left. The turned her head slightly to see what was making the noise. It was Kazuma, he asleep on a chair next to her bed.

"Morning Ayano," said her father Jūgo's voice. He was standing in the doorway to her room smiling down upon her. "Thank goodness you're okay. When Kazuma brought you here you were unconscious and suffering from a slight concussion. We dried you off and undressed you. Kazuma put you into your bed and was content to watch over you until you woke up. It seems he's been here all night."

Ayano looked at the soundly sleeping Kazuma. His chest slowly rose and fell and there were dark circles under his eyes. _"Was he really that worried about me?"_ Ayano blushed slightly at the thought of Kazuma caring for her.

"I'll send for a maid to fetch you your breakfast. After you're done eating, come see me in the main hall. There is much we need to discuss." Jūgo exited the room.

Ayano turned towards Kazuma and looked over him once more. His shirt and jacket were bloody at the waist, _"That idiot… he should have been looking after himself, not me." _Ayano could feel her ears becoming hot. **_"Maybe he's not so bad after all."_** Then, another thought crossed her mind, **_"Wait... does that mean he saw me in my… underwear?"_ …**

End of Chapter 1

Credits:

Idea/Writing: Me,

Beta Reader: blodie-moyashi


	2. The Power of Destruction?

Alright chapter two! Finally finished. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and subscriptions to my story ^^ and again, if I got anything wrong, characters portrayed poorly, plot weakness etc. please tell me, thanks! There may be some spelling and grammar errors, considering I self-corrected this one, but oh well :P And yes, this chapter is a bit short… I've been busy lately and well… I haven't had as much time to work on this…

Chapter 1 Summary: Kazuma takes Ayano out to dinner, but their date is crashed when the building is flooded by water! It turns out one of Kazuma's old acquaintances, Hayashi, is responsible for a good evening ruined. He was hired by the Suijutsu using family, the Suiji, to take back something Kazuma stole from them… things get a little dicey when Ayano and Kazuma are both injured.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, nor do I claim to own it! **(And whoops! I just learned that I said I _do _own the series in my last chapter's disclaimer… better change that D:)

Chapter 2: 

Ayano sat in the main hall of the Kannagi house with her father Jūgo and Ren. A maid walked up to her and handed her a small glass of tea, "Here you are my lady, enjoy."

"Thank you Yui." Ayano smiled. She lifted the glass to her mouth and sipped the tea.

Jūgo frowned, "Hmm… where is Kazuma? He should have been here by now."

There was a sound outside and the sliding door leading to garden opened and Kazuma stepped into the room.

"Late as always Kazuma… where have been?" Ayano demanded.

Kazuma closed the sliding door behind him, "I was just getting some fresh air."

"Kazuma!" Ren stood up and rushed towards his brother, "I've missed you so much!"

Kazuma smiled as Ren ran face first into his legs. He put his hand on Ren's head. "I've missed you too."

Ren looked up at Kazuma and was about to say something when he noticed Kazuma's torn and bloody shirt. "Oh no, Kazuma you're hurt! What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright Ren, thanks. You should go sit down now." Kazuma patted Ren's head.

"Mmm… okay…" Ren said reluctantly as he returned to his seat.

"Good, good. Now that that is settled, you're finally here, Kazuma." Jūgo smiled, "We have… some things that we'd like discus with you. Why don't you start from the beginning."

Kazuma took his seat next to Ayano. Kazuma closed his eyes and after a little while said, "You are familiar with the Suiji clan, aren't you?"

Jūgo frowned, "Yes… I am. Just what do they have to do with all this?"

Ayano was confused, _**"Just who is the Suiji clan… and why haven't I heard of them before?" **_

Kazuma opened his eyes, "About two weeks ago, I sensed something odd in Fukuoka Japan."

"What was it that you sense?" Jūgo asked.

"It was an irregular spike in magical energy…. as if… something very powerful was born." Kazuma sat up straight. "At first I thought it was nothing, not until it happened three more times."

Jūgo scratched his chin, "What did you do after it happened a third time?"

"I travelled to Fukuoka to see if I could learn what was causing the disturbance. The huge amounts of energy being released lead me straight to the Suiji mansion."

Jūgo frowned again, "Where you able to learn what was causing the disturbance?"

Kazuma closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yes. I found out what emitting the massive amounts of energy… They were Dakura, magic enhancing artifacts-"

Jūgo closed his eyes, "Then it is as I feared…"

"Hey uhh… what's going on? I still don't understand." Ayano butted in.

"Please Ayano; hold your tongue for right now." Jūgo said, "Anything else, Kazuma?"

Kazuma sat still for a moment, "The artifacts alone weren't enough to release that much energy, so I stayed inside the mansion for a while to see if I could find out what really was going on. Using my wind magic to cloak myself, I was able to observe what was happening."

A maid brought Kazuma a cup of tea.

"Thank, you-" Kazuma said. The maid bowed and walked away. "Let me just get straight to the point; the Suiji clan is using a strange ritual to implant these artifacts into the members of their family."

Ayano nearly dropped her cup, "What? That's crazy dangerous! Why would they do that?" she shouted.

Ren turned towards Kazuma, "Yeah, couldn't that be dangerous? I don't see why they would do that."

"It's to fully exploit the power of the artifact. Becoming one with it would increase someone's magic tenfold." Kazuma answered calmly, "I was able to observe one of rituals the taking place. The artifact is bound to one part of the host's body. After the ritual is complete, the body part that the Dakura was bound to changes in appearance."

Ayano though for a moment, "Does that mean that that Hayashi guy had one of those Dakura implanted into him?"

Kazuma closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Most likely. Considering his massive strength, I wouldn't doubt it. But there is something that is still bothering me…"

Ren tilted his head a bit, "What is it, brother?"

"I wasn't able to sense Hayashi until he was very close… I should have been able to pinpoint his location from a mile away considering his massive energy output. Instead, he just felt like a regular Suijutsu user."

Jūgo scratched his chin, "Hmm… I understand that they are doing this to become more powerful, but there must be a reason _why _they want to become more powerful."

Kazuma opened his eyes, "That's what I've been trying to deduce." He hesitated a little, "I wanted to wait a little longer before revealing this fact but… while I was at the Suiji mansion, I was able to steal one of the Dakura away from them."

Ayano sighed heavily, "So that's what that Hayashi guy was talking about," she waved her hands up and down, "'Come to take back what you stole.' Yada-Yada."

Kazuma tilted his head towards Ayano. He smiled wryly, "So you _were _paying attention."

Ayano raised an eyebrow, "Care to repeat that?"

"Now now you two, that's enough." Jūgo said cheerfully, "Kazuma, please continue."

Kazuma sipped his tea, "The only thing left I have to tell is that I overheard some guards calling the Dakura 'Rōtasu no Shōhin', (Pieces of Lotus) if that holds any importance at all. Whatever it is, they seem to be collecting them and storing them within their members' bodies."

Jūgo's face hardened, "Rōtasu no Shōhin… It's been decades since I've heard that name uttered by human tongues… it seems our fears are far worse than I previously thought."

"Father? What are Rōtasu no Shōhin?" Ayano asked with a confused look on her face.

The lines on Jūgo's face deepened, "The Rōtasu no Shōhin are said to be pieces of a much larger artifact known as the Yōso no Shūryō (Elements' End). It is said that it has the power to destroy an entire element-"

"What!" Kazuma, Ayano and Ren said in unison.

"-That's _if _it exists in the first place," Jūgo cocked his head slightly to the left and smiled, "…Which it sounds like it does. It also seems like they plan to use it."

Ayano had trouble wrapping her head around the concept that an entire element could be **destroyed** if this seemingly evil clan wished it. _**"This… this is crazy. Why would they want to destroy a whole element?" **_the thought of something like that happening made Ayano sweat.

"Something as serious as this should not be ignored. I will contact all of our branch family members, in the meantime, Kazuma; I'd like to contract you to find out more about what's going on," Jūgo put his hands together, "I'd like you to take Ayano with you. The experience would do her well."

Ayano put her hands on her knees and leaned forward, "What? You can't dump this jerk on me! Why do I have to go with him?" Ayano shouted.

"I agree, she'd only get in my way." Kazuma answered.

Ayano stared bleakly at Kazuma, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"This is nonnegotiable. Ayano will be going with you," he raised an eyebrow, "Do I make myself clear?"

Kazuma and Ayano both bowed, "Yes, we understand." Ayano gritted her teeth, _**"Like hell I do."**_

Jūgo smiled complacently, "Good, now that that is settled, please make your way to the Shinkansen (Bullet Train) station. I'll have a branch member pick up your tickets while you stop by your hotel room to pick up your things, Kazuma. I will also let you use that Dakura you are holding however you see fit."

"Thank you sir, we'll leave immediately." Kazuma rose and walked towards the sliding door that leads out of the home.

Ren jumped up and ran towards Kazuma, "Take me with you! I want to help too!"

"Ren," Jūgo called, "I need you here with us. I have an important task for you as well. We all need to do our part, yours is here in Tokyo." He smiled, "You understand, yes?"

Ren stopped running and turned to face Jūgo, "I understand sir…" he reluctantly returned to his seat.

Kazuma turned towards Ayano, "I'll be waiting outside. Go and pack some clothes, we may be gone for a while." He slid the door open and walked outside.

Ayano rummaged through her dresser. _**"Hmm… I suppose it won't be all bad, I will get to spend some time with Kazuma." **_She compared clothes to others she had laid out on her bedroom floor. _**"What should I bring? …Something Kazuma will like."**_ She stopped and though a moment. _**"Eww, what am I thinking? I'm not dressing up for Kazuma's enjoyment! …Ohh who am I kidding?" **_She began packing her suitcase with her everyday clothes. _**"Good thing it's summer break." **_She held up a pair short shorts. _**"Ehh, I'll bring this too." **_She zipped up her suitcase and made her way outside.

Kazuma was waiting under a tree, "There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all."

"Oh? Already forgetting that you made us wait quite a while this morning?" Ayano grinned at her witty retort.

Kazuma stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned and walked away towards the exit, "You got me there. Let's go."

Ayano laugh silently to herself as she followed Kazuma off her family's land.

As they walked through the streets towards Kazuma's hotel, Ayano began running the day's events through her mind. _**"I need to know more about what's going on… and about these Dakrua… does Kazuma really have one? And what about this **__**Yōso no Shūryō**__**? I must know…" **_About half way through their journey, Ayano sensed something approaching. _**"What this? It feels like a **__**Yōma."**_ She stopped walking, "Kazuma, do you feel that?"

Kazuma turned around, "I do, it's a Yōma… more than one. Get ready."

Ayano held out her hand, "It's a good thing we're on an empty street! Enraiha, come forth!" Flames whirled around Ayano as a Yōma materialized out from under the ground. It resembled a large black demon with strong wings on its back. It circled above the pair. As the flames around her dispersed, Ayano could make out another Yōma coming at them from a distance. It resembled a large spider. Its huge fangs dripped with acidic venom. "I got that one, Kazuma, go and take care of that one in the air!"

"Be careful Ayano." Kazuma said as he summoned a blast of wind that launched him in the air.

Ayano turned towards the spider Yōma, _**"This should be easy." **_She rushed forward holding Enraiha in her right hand. She swung the ancient sword at the spider, sending a massive ball of red fire straight at its six eyes. The monster retaliated and spit what looked like a huge glob of web at the incoming projectile. The two balls exploded as they collided, sending bits of charred web everywhere. Ayano put her arm out in front of her face to avoid being blinded by the explosion. The spider quickly recovered from the blast and jumped at Ayano. _**"It's fast!" **_Ayano held up Enraiha and caught the spider's fangs with the flat of her blade. The Yōma slashed at her with its two front legs. She dodged left and right, but a luck slash grazed her leg and drew blood. Ayano grimaced in pain.

"_**You'll pay for that you bastard!"**_ she shoved the spider away from her and held out her palm at the retreating monster. "Eat fire!" Ayano launched several fireballs out of her hand. The spider jumped around, dodging them all. She kept the pressure on. The Yōma made a mistake and slipped a bit as it landed on the ground after dodging one of Ayano's fireballs. "I got you now!" the spider shrieked in pain as a ball of fire hit it straight in the face. It stumbled back a bit. Ayano jumped forward and impaled her sword through the spider's skull. The beast shrieked again a crumpled to the ground.

Ayano pulled Enraiha out of the Yōma's lifeless body. The monster disintegrated, returning to nothing. "Phew… that was a bit harder than I thought…"

The sounds of battle could be heard above her. She looked up. Kazuma was still battling the flying Yōma above her. It was fast, dodging almost every one of Kazuma's attacks while returning with its own powerful attack; a black energy beam that it shot out of its mouth.

*Clap clap clap* "Very impressive, if I do say so myself." Came a voice from behind Ayano. She started a bit and spun around. No one was there. She looked around, "Who's there?"

"Up here." The voice came from above this time, she looked up. Hayashi was sitting on top of a street lamp, one leg dangling below him.

"_**What the? How'd he get up there?"**_ Ayano tightened her grip around Enraiha, "It's you."

Hayashi waved with one hand and gave her a friendly smile, "Long time no see." He was eating a Snickers bar.

"What are you doing?" Ayano growled.

Hayashi shrugged, "Can't I enjoy a candy bar too?" he finished he Snickers bar, licked his lips and threw the wrapper into the air, "By the way… how's your head?"

End of Chapter 2

NOTEZ: Heh, this chapter started off a bit slowly :| sorry about that… and whoa, an artifact that is said to be able to destroy an element? Big stuff! I hope everyone like the plot progression. Going back to the first part of the story here, I think I made the questioning of Kazuma a bit too much like a police interrogation :/ Hah oh well… And I hope I had enough humor, I'll try to add more in future chapters. That's all ferr now, bye bye!

Credits:

Idea/Writing: Me()

Beta Reader: blondie-moyashi


	3. The Prick of a Rose's Thorn

Well hello there! Sorry this took so long :( I had a lot of things going with midterms and reports due etc. It's been over 3 weeks now whoops. So yes, chapter 3 chapter 3. I was reading some other KnS stories and reviews of other KsN stories and it seems like everyone likes it when Lapis plays a major role in the plot :) well that's exactly what this chapter is about. Hope you like! It also seems as if people like the idea of a Lapis x Kazuma stories so there may be a little of that. And again, thanks for your favoriting(not a word) and subscribing to my story :D it means a lot to me.

**NOTE: PLZ READ:**I am actually publishing this before my beta reader reads and corrects it so there may be a few weirdly worded sentences and some bad grammar here and there :( I'll update it will corrections sometime in the coming days.

Chapter 2 Summary: After Ayano and Kazuma return from their dinner gone wrong, Jugo debriefs Kazuma. They learn the Suijutsu using clan, the Suiji can, is implanting artifacts called Dakura into their members to boost their power. The motive isn't crystal clear but the Suiji clan may be trying to find the Rōtasu no Shōhin, which are probably parts of a larger artifact called the Yōso no Shūryō which may or may not hold the power to destroy an element :D. A lot of buts. Kazuma is hired by Jugo to investigate further into the matter and Ayano is forced along with him. On their way to the Shinkansen, Kazuma and Ayano are ambushed by Yōma. Ayano defeats one and is then encountered by Hayashi.

(and of course…)** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, nor do I claim to own it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Prick of a Rose's Thorn<span>

Lapis awoke suddenly. She sat up in her bed and straitened her sleeves; she always slept in her clothes. More dreams about _him_… When she thought about Kazuma, it brought her a feeling she could not explain. Ever since the day Bernhardt had attempted to summon Belial she had begun having strange feelings that she couldn't explain, as if something was growing inside of her.

"_**Is it possible that Tsui-Ling's old memories of him have caused me to feel this way?" **_ Lapis got out of bed and examined he cylindrical room; dark glass windows, multicolored paint, no furniture.

"_**I'll ask Bernhardt."**_ She turned toward her room's doorway. She walked toward the door and exited the room and came into a long dark hallway with a purple rug that ran all the way down it. Vases stood on pedestals and art was hanging everywhere, as was Bernhardt's style. Lapis made her way down the long hallway and into the villa's main hall where Bernhardt's throne was located. She turned towards her left, a very large and long staircase led up to where Bernhardt sat.

Lapis hesitated, _**"I wonder, will he be mad if I ask?"**_ She walked up the stairway and found Bernhardt slouched down in his throne. He was playing with a Rubik's Cube. He said nothing as Lapis approached him.

She stopped in front of him and shifted uneasily, "Master, is it possible for me to love something?" Lapis asked.

Without taking his eyes of his Rubik's Cube, Bernhardt replied, "I suppose so. Why? Is there something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing at all, master." Lapis turned towards the stairway.

Bernhardt scoffed in frustration and dropped the Rubik's Cube on the marble floor. He gave Lapis a scrupulous look, "Preparations for my plan are almost complete. I don't want you leaving the villa until I say otherwise. Am I clear?"

Lapis thought about Bernhardt's plans. Ever since Kazuma had stopped the summoning Belial he had become more and more obsessed with thinking of ways to take revenge on Kazuma. Now he had found one he was positive wouldn't fail. "I understand." Lapis replied.

Bernhardt sat back into his throne and leaned on his elbow, "Jun should be back soon… when he does return, please send him to me immediately. I have some things which I need to discuss with him."

Lapis bowed, "I will, master."

Bernhardt picked up the Rubik's Cube and began solving it again, "Good. Now run along, it's time for your daily combat exercises."

Lapis had been looking forward to some time out of the Villa. She had been cooped up in the place for weeks now. She had to get out, "But one thing master… I was hoping I could go out and-"

"And do what?" Bernhardt interrupted, "What could _you _possibly have to do that is more important than your training? Now go." he sighed and sat back into his chair.

"But I…" Lapis continued.

Bernhardt frowned, "Need I tell you again? Off with you!"

Lapis bowed and silently walked away; leaving Bernhardt alone in the baronial hall.

More feelings that Lapis could not make sense of flooded in and out of her as she walked down the carpeted hall towards the manor's training room. _**"Why must he be indifferent about everything concerning me?" **_she started to shake. _**"Is this what they call anger? Fear…? Or is it both?"**_

Lapis pushed open the training room doors and walked into the well lit room. The combat room was the only room in the mansion with a dirt floor. Target dummies with pictures of Kazuma's face on their stray heads were neatly set up in rows all across the room. Lapis closed the door behind her and continued to think as she walked towards a stand in the middle of the training hall which held her sword. The sharp blade glinted under the electric lights; reflecting streaks of light which danced all across the room. Lapis looked at her reflecting in the blade. _**"Am I really a person?"**_ She picked up the massive sword and balanced it with one hand.

"_**I don't want to train today." **_Lapis put her sword back on the rack and turned around. She shifted her feet a bit before clasping her hands together. She murmured a few inaudible words and swung her hands out in front of her. Lapis lowered her arms to her side and a purple portal spiraled out of thin air. Lapis entered the portal and disappeared in the purple mist within it, and the portal vanished, taking her along with it to the Human World.

Bernhardt scowled contemptuously. He had felt Lapis open the gate to the Human World, "Curse her and her disobedience… But yes it just as I predicted… Lapis is becoming more and more human by each passing day... As for what she has done; she knows the consequences for disobeying me and she will face them once she returns from her spontaneous act of free will..." Bernhardt said out loud. He flicked the metal mask on his face and listened to the district and high pitched sound it made. Amused with himself, Bernhardt continued to make a variety of notes by tapping certain parts of his metal face.

Lapis slowly walked through the black expanse of nothingness that existed between the dimensions. She couldn't see or hear anything. The portal exit opened with a flash of light a yew yards in front of her revealing an image of where it lead into the Human World; a forest on the outskirts of Tokyo. She went through the opening and out into the cold night air. It was dark, but the moon illuminated the forest just enough for her to see. The portal closed after her. In the distance, the glow and rumble of the city and its streets could be seen and heard. _**"I… I suppose I have been sleeping while it is daytime in the human world. Isn't that odd?"**_ Lapis began moving in the general direction of the city lights' glow.

It was peaceful in the woods at night. The feeling of the wind beating softly on her body and the quite rustling sound it made as it blew through the leaves of the surrounding vegetation gave Lapis a warm and familiar feeling. It also reminded her of someone, but she could not think of whom. It felt like someone from a past existence… or a past life. The lights grew brighter and the whizzing of cars and the honking of horns could be heard more clearly. As more minutes of walking went by, the noises got louder and bits of light shone through the treetops. Finally, after about another five minutes of walking, Lapis came to the edge of the forest and stepped inside the city limits. There was a low chain-link fence that ran up and down the perimeter of the city as far as she could see. With one graceful leap, Lapis cleared the fence completely and landed feet first onto the sidewalk on the other side. She observed her surroundings._** "What should I do now?" **_She thought to herself. An overhead freeway pass leading to center of Tokyo stood on giant concrete pillars fifty feet above her. She decided to follow it.

Lapis had never been to a large city such as Tokyo at night. It was much better than during the day; peaceful, quite, (mostly) abandoned, and beautiful-even if it most of it was made of concrete. Only a few people walked the streets at that time. She loved the way the street lights shone dimly and small bugs gathered around them. Lapis gave the sky a large smell, taking in the damp night air into her lungs. She relished the free feeling. Then something else caught her nose… it smelled good, VERY good and above all, tasty. She followed her nose around a street corner and saw what looked like a little trailer with the words 'EAT GOOD!' painted on a poster that was stuck to its rear. The trailer was completely open on one side and a light shined brightly out of it as if to attract something or someone. Steam gently rose out of vents on top of it. _**"The smell seems to be coming from that little trailer."**_

Lapis cautiously approached the strange little box and poked her head around the corner of the trailer. Inside was a man in an apron. He his back turned to her and was cooking something that smelled quite wonderful. Lapis looked around the trailer; there were bar stools in front of it for guests and cups with chopsticks in them were sitting across the counter. Inside where the man was, there were ingredients and stoves everywhere. A large sign that said 'RAMEN' stood on top of the trailer. It was a Ramen Booth.

Lapis walked to the front of the shop to observe what was going on more closely. She had never seen a ramen booth before and she had most certainly never seen ramen before. Sample dishes of the soup were also laid across different parts of the counter. They were steaming hot and also the source of the good smells. Lapis didn't really know what the soup was, but she knew it was food. Her stomach rumbled. Slightly embarrassed by herself she put one hand over mid-section. She had not eaten anything before she had left Bernhardt's manor. Giving the air one last sniff, Lapis brushed off her clothes with her hands and stepped up to the counter .

The ramen shop owner noticed her and paused his cooking of vegetables and meat. Turning and facing the young woman he said "Evening Miss," he spoke in an unfamiliar accent, "Late at night is the best time for eating ramen. Only ¥ 410."

Lapis shifted her feet, "I don't have any money."

The booth owner sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry but I can't just give it to you for free… I'm trying to run a business here."

"In that case, I it's on Me." came a voice from Lapis's right. A handsome young man with light colored eyes and dark medium length hair walked up next to her. He was wearing a white dress shirt, pants and carried a coat over his shoulder. The young man smiled friendlily at her and turned towards the ramen man, "I couldn't help but notice this young lady standing here all by herself without any ramen," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of Yen and threw it onto the booth counter, "I think that should be enough."

The ramen trailer owner bowed his head and accepted the money, "One bowl of ramen, coming right up."

As the man prepared the soup for her, Lapis looked curiously at the handsome young stranger who had just purchased her dinner.

After a minute or two, the booth owner laid a bowl of ramen down in front of the nearest stool, "Alright then, Miss, your food is ready."

The young man sat down on the bar stool closest to the ramen bowl and beckoned for Lapis to join him. Although still a bit confused, Lapis accepted the stranger's offer to sit. As she sat down, the young man handed her a pair of chopsticks; something Lapis knew how to use. She bowed her head to kind stranger and began to eat.

After a few moments, the young man broke the silence, "You don't say much, do you?" he laughed. Lapis continued to eat without saying a word. He smiled warmly again, "My name is Isoa, nice to meet you." Lapis still said nothing. (Eye-sow-wa)

Isoa leaned on his elbow, "So tell me, what you are doing all the way out here? I know everyone in this neighborhood, and I've never seen you here before... and it wouldn't be right to say you're new in town."

In-between mouthfuls of noodles, "I'm… not sure what I am doing here…" Lapis answered in a slightly sad tone of voice.

Isoa blinked, "Well, you finally said something. Anyway, do you have a name?"

Lapis slurped up a few more noodles, "Lapis." She answered flatly.

Isoa's eyebrows rose, "Lapis eh? Like Lapis Lazuli, the pretty blue rock?" he sat up straight, "Well I'll tell ya, the only thing blue about you is your mood." He said in a more serious tone of voice.

Lapis was surprised by what the young man had just said. Was that what she was feeling was called? Feeling…blue? She stopped eating and faced Isoa, "How can you tell?"

Isoa smiled, "I've always been able to tell what people are thinking. Sorta like a… special ability I guess?"

Lapis was confused by this strange man, could ordinary people have special abilities? Maybe he used magic? "Where am I?" She asked.

Isoa raised an eyebrow and gave her a strange look, "…You're in Tokyo. You know… the capital of Japan?"

"Oh. So that's where I am. Tokyo." Lapis said.

"Yep, Tokyo… Best city in the world." He continued to give her a strange look, "Ever been here before?" Isoa asked as he checked his watch. It read 10:46 PM.

Lapis resumed eating, "A few times."

"Is that so? So anyway let me return to this subject; what are you doing here all alone? It looked like you were lost and didn't have a clue where you were going."

Lapis finished her bowl of ramen before answering, "I'm not sure why I'm here, yet here I am."

"Hmm. You are a strange one aren't you?" Isoa laughed, "You mentioned having no money… do you have a hotel to stay at?"

Lapis cocked her head, "A hotel?"

"I'll take that as a no," Isoa shrugged, "Lucky for you my partner and I own a bed and breakfast down the just down the street. I'd be happy to put you up for the night, free of charge."

The ramen man retrieved Lapis's bowl and thanked them for their business.

Isoa stood up and turned towards Lapis. He held out his free hand, "Come."

Lapis was very confused. _**"Who is this man and why is he being so nice to me even though we do not know each other? Is this part of being 'Human?'" **_she wondered.

After a few seconds Lapis reached out and took hold of Isoa's hand. He helped her up and they both let go. "Follow me, right this way!" signaled for her to follow him and began walking down the street. _**"This… this must be part of being human." **_She followed close behind.

Isoa slowed down until he was alongside with Lapis, "So, where do you come from?"

Lapis turned and looked at Isoa, "I am from Japan."

Isoa scratched his chin and began walking backwards alongside her, "Well… that was an easy answer. Got any family? Friends...Pets?"

"None at all." Lapis answered.

Isoa made a say face, "How sad… it's hard to imagine a pretty girl such as yourself would have no one in the world to care for you." He said in a concerned voice. Isoa smiled and whipped his thumb under his nose, "I know something that will help you improve your mood!" Lapis gave him a puzzled look. "Well, I know a few things… but one is simple; lighten up! You don't have to be so proper all the time. It takes the emotion out of things!" Isoa said in a cheerful voice.

"_**Emotions…"**_

Lapis sniffed the air once again, "You smell strange."

The young man smiled, "Oh, you're probably smelling my cologne. Do you like it?"

Lapis tilted her head, "What's cologne?"

Isoa closed his eyes and shook his head, "Never mind… you really are _strange_, aren't you?" he chuckled. They continued to walk in silence.

"We're here." Isoa opened the house door with a key and motion for Lapis to go in. She stepped forward and lifted herself through the doorway. Isoa followed and closed the door behind him. The inside of the house was dark but Lapis could see nice furniture, a kitchen, stairs and several branching hallways. It was a nice little home.

"Come this way, this is where the guests stay." Without turning on the lights, Isoa lead Lapis into a little bedroom with purple wallpaper. There wasn't much furniture besides the twin bed and a dresser but it was a nice cozy little room with a heater. Lapis felt right at home. She put a hand on her chest as more unknown feelings flooded into her. _**"Is this what it's like to feel content?...Or…" **_It felt exactly like the feeling she got when she thought of Kazuma.

"Here you are, all set." Isoa smiled

Lapis looked at her young host, "You like to smile a lot."

He nodded silently, "Yes, that I do."

"I hope I can learn to like to smile someday."

"So do I." he nodded again, "Now try and get some sleep. You need it to feel your best. Just remember, whatever troubles you may be going through you can also talk to me about. You're an individual with rights and deserve the best. No one should be able to take that away from you. Goodnight Lapis." Isoa saluted and stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

Even though she had only been awake for a few hours, Lapis felt exhausted, more so than when she had spent an entire day training. _**"Maybe being a regular human isn't as bad as Bernhardt says it is."**_ She lay down onto the bed and sighed. A few moments later, she fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Notez: Well, there's not much to say here :\ I covered most everything in the intro. I had fun writing this chapter, it was nice to write from the perspective of Lapis. I think I may have used their names a little too much but whatever :P I hope you liked it. I also didn't describe Isoa as much as some people may have liked, but I want the reader to imagine what these characters look like. One other thing Isoa is just me miss spelling Isao and making the best of it xD<p>

If I did something poorly, please let me know! Feel free to comment on what you liked and didn't. I'd really like to hear the feedback :) thanks.

Credits:

Writing/Ideas: Me ()

Beta Reader: blondie-moyashi


	4. There is a Hint of Home in Everything

Today's chapter rating:

**M**

**Mature**

**Blood, gore, extreme violence, language** and suggestive themes

Wow. It's been 1 year and 4 months since I added a chapter, after only 3. Sorry for the way too long of a wait, but a lot of things happened to me that need to be taken care of. Anyway, on a happier note, whewwww! Chapter 4! :D I'm excited myself. I no longer have a beta reader, so pardon any mistakes or other typos you may encounter as I am proofreading this myself. Again, so sorry for the ultra-long wait. Thank you for all your nice comments and words of encouragement, they are much appreciated. This series was so great and it's so sad that it will never be continued. We always have our great fiction to read on this site and there are those stories who captivate us and make us feel special, like the series does really live on. Hopefully, this story can be that special continuation that you've been hoping for. I have some big plans for this story, so stay tuned and we'll finish this thing up You definitely won't have to wait over a year for the next chapter. I had actually had the rough draft for chapter 4, 5, 6 and 7 done and the whole story outlined from the day I released chapter 3. Hah… I take lazy and procrastination to a whole new level. I'm working on my largely bad habits and I am sorry about that, once again. Enjoy chapter 4! (Again, sorry if Kazuma's character personality is off. I watched some episodes of the anime again to further grasp his personality earlier today. I hope that helped.)

**Summary of Previous Chapter**: Lapiz awakes in her bed and begins to form her own consciousness. Leaving Bernhardt's palace and taking a trip to Tokyo where she has some noodles for the first time and meets a man named Isoa who pays for her dinner. Exhausted by her psychological development and trek through the human world, she falls asleep in Isao's house.

**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ THIS**: Later on in this chapter, there is a potentially offensive section as Kazuma and Ayano enter a restaurant. Some may consider it 'racist' but it is definitely stereotypical. Those would be offended by any racial slurs towards any ethnicity, Indian in particular, please do not read this chapter.

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: **The later part of the chapter, near the end, there are scenes of extremely detailed blood, gore and other dismemberments. DO NOT LET YOUR YOUNG CHILDREN ANYWHERE NEAR THIS. This is included to play more like the light novels told the story rather than the anime. If you are offended in any way by extreme violence and gore, do not read this chapter up until the, or do not read it at all unless you will not be offended. Thank you.

All offended persons shall be placed in the "You were warned it is your responsibility that you are offended" category and will not be responded to if prompted.

Thanks for your consideration :) I made it as bloody as I could, so I guess this disclaimer is a bit mean and nasty, but whatever.

Speaking of disclaimers,

**I do not own nor do I claim to own Kaze no Stigma, it's characters, or any other series and their characters affiliated with it.**

_**Chapter 4: There is a Hint of Home in Everything**_

"Hey, Ayano, are you listening to me?" Kazuma asked. "Ayano!"

Ayano snapped out of her daze, "Huh? Listening to what?"

Kazuma sat back into his chair, "I'll take that as a no."

Ever since they had boarded the Shinkansen Ayano had been thinking nonstop about her encounter with Hayashi:

"Long time no see." He was eating a Snickers bar.

"What are you doing?" Ayano growled.

Hayashi shrugged, "Can't I enjoy a candy bar too?" he finished he snickers bar, licked his lips and threw the wrapper into the air, "By the way… how's your head?"

Ayano tensed up, "No really, what the hell are you doing here!?"

Hayashi scratched the side of his head, "Umm… sitting on a street lamp? Shootin' the breeze? Enjoying life's simple pleasures? Fulfilling my contract to kill you?" He grinned.

Ayano frowned and shifted into a fighting stance. Hayashi burst out laughing and almost fell off his perch, obviously amused by her reaction.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing really-" Hayashi choked. Ayano raised an eyebrow. He settled down a bit, "You should have seen your face, priceless, really," Hayashi coughed, "Relax; I'm not here to kill you, just so you know. My contract is only to kill Kazuma, but that's not why I'm here either."

Ayano relaxed a little, but still cautious, she asked, "Okay, what other reason do you have to be here?"

Hayashi cocked his head to one side, "Well… you could say I'm here to 'come clean', 'spill the beans' or 'let the cat out of the bag' in a figure of such a cliché."

Annoyed, Ayano put her hands on her hips, "Just cut to the chase already! And stop speaking in metaphors and idioms!"

Hayashi put his hands up, "Alright, whatever. By now you probably know what the Suijis are planning, if not-you must not be playing with a full deck'."

"Hey! I told you cut that out!"

"Fine, you hypocrite." He scoffed, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you something important." His whole persona changed. He suddenly became very serious, no signs of joking around. "What we're… I mean what the Suijis are doing may not be all that it seems."

Ayano's eyes widened, _**"What?! Does this mean there's more to their plan than whipping out an entire element?!"**_

"It is true that we are collecting the Dakura… that much I can tell you, for I am not actually a member of the Suiji, just a mercenary." Hayashi continued, "But I wasn't originally hired to kill Kazuma."

Ayano creased her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I was hired _before _the Suiji had an interest in killing Kazuma. I was tasked with finding a retrieving Dakura and other artifacts. With them, the Suiji strive to become the most powerful clan… But something happened… I don't know much about it myself, but we may think that part of the household has been corrupted. Then right after he is seen, I get a hit order on Kazuma. It's a bit fishy."

Ayano made a curious look on her face and wrinkled her nose, "So… what exactly does that mean?"

Hayashi scrunched his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "It means you probably have it all wrong; or, at least one major part of your hypothesis for cause of the actions taken by the Water Clan."

As Ayano went over her father's speculation for why the Suiji were doing what they were doing, Kazuma put his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Well now, finally thinking deeply about something for once?" Kazuma smirked.

Ayano looked up, Hayashi was gone, but that didn't matter. All she could think about was Kazuma's hand touching her body. "Uhhh." Ayano blushed as Kazuma's hands gently massaged her tense muscles, "Hmm? Usually that would be enough to make erupt like Mount Fuji did all those years ago."

Kazuma closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Speaking of which, you were acting like this when I found you in front of that telephone pole with your jaw touching the ground."

"My jaw was not touching the ground!" Ayano yelled.

"It's a figure of speech."

Ayano grimaced and raised an eyebrow, "Why is everyone talking in idioms and metaphors all of the sudden?!"

"Oh? So there has been more than one of these dreadful instances today?" Kazuma answered in a sarcastic tone.

Ayano sighed, "It doesn't really matter."

"If you say so." Kazuma shrugged.

Ayano sat back into her seat and looked out the window of the train. The Shinkansen sped through a mountainous area overlooking a deep valley. The Pacific Ocean could be seen over the horizon. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the wind carried them gently through the air. The valley was full of trees. Ayano felt more relaxed than she ever had in the past few days. As the scenery passed by at high speeds, she couldn't help but start to dwell upon, once more, what Hayashi had told her the day before, that everything may not be as it seems. _**"What part of our theory needs rethinking?" **_Ayano contemplated, _**"Some of the family has been corrupted? What does that mean? What they're doing right now is pretty corrupt." **_She thought long and hard about it, but could not come up with another reason for why the Suiji would gather the Dakura. She crossed her arms and looked out the window once again, the valley branched into a larger area with a forest in its basin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

Ayano turned to Kazuma, "What is?"

Kazuma opened his eyes, "The scenery. It's nice to have some quiet every once in a while."

"Yeah, it is beautiful. Nature is beautiful."

Kazuma closed his eyes again, "Yes, it is. But nature is off balance, can you feel it?"

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary around here," Ayano replied, "why, is something wrong?"

Kazuma smiled, "Something is always wrong."

Ayano took a deep breath, "Okay mister tall, dark a cynical, whatever you say." She put her hands on her lap, "By the way… why in the Hell are your eyes always closed?"

"For a lot of reasons, actually. It's relaxing for one and it also helps me sense any anomalies in the auras of the surrounding areas by not using one of my senses." He opened his eyes, "But mostly because I don't have to see your face."

"What was that?" Ayano closed an eye partially and raised an eyebrow.

"-Mostly because it does give me excellent taste" He put a strawberry in his mouth. "Yum."

Ayano frowned, "Huh," she scoffed, and turned her head away, "So I guess that means you didn't see my new shorts."

Kazuma opened his eyes and looks down at her for a moment, then closed his eyes, "There's a table between us."

Ayano made fist, "Yeah? So, I know that! I meant before we got on the train, did you see them!" She blurted out.

"Sorry, I don't spend copious amounts of time staring at your ass." he coolly replied.

Ayano didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. She ultimately decided that it was a bad thing. "You don't have to spend a lot of time, the least you could have done was just notice!" She yelled angrily. Kazuma yawned and put his hands behind his head before sitting back into his seat. Ayano crossed her arms; she raised her voice, "So I guess your infinitely large powers of acute observation couldn't even pick that up!"

"Well now, look who's being cynical." Kazuma grinned.

Ayano put her hands on her hips, "Kazuma, you stupid jerk! I can't even ask a question without you insulting me!" She yelled.

"Depends on the question, princess; if you'd have asked me if your hair looked nice, I would have said it did."

"You… like my hair?" she said quietly.

Kazuma opened his eyes, "It's not every day you wear it in a ponytail with side parted bangs." He smiled. Ayano turned a light shade of red and looked down at her hands. "Whoa, don't get too sad there, shorty." Kazuma smirked.

"What!? I'm not short you moron!" Ayano shouted angrily.

"Maybe you'd like the term 'Vertically Challenged' better." He replied.

"Alright, that's it you idiot!" Ayano jumped up and formed a ball of fire in her hand. A gush of air swiftly blew into her, extinguishing the fire and knocking her back into her seat. "Ow… you made me hit my head you stupid!" Without opening his eyes, Kazuma gestured to his right. Ayano turned her head, "What is it y-" Directly across the aisle in the middle of the train to Ayano's left, three people, a man and two women, sat with startled expressions on their faces looking straight at her and Kazuma. One of the women whispered something incoherent. Ayano froze, "Uh… er… well… um…" she stuttered, "We're, uh, circus performers… and we're, um, practicing our act for our-our next… uh…heh… show in Yokohama, yeah." Kazuma put his hand on his face and shook his head. "Sorry for… scaring you, it's uh, just specially effects, not real fire or anything…" she laughed. They nodded their heads and turned back to each other and began talking. Ayano looked at Kazuma and gave him a nervous grin.

"Don't use your magic while there are other people around, and certainly not while in a moving vehicle with passengers." He calmly stated.

"You're right, sorry…" Ayano apologized.

"Others saw you too. We're going to have to get off at Yokohama to avoid any trouble."

"Hey! You used your fūjutsu though!" Ayano said pointing at him.

"They didn't see me use it." answered Kazuma.

Ayano crossed her arms, "Whatever." She frowned.

_**An hour later,**_ a message was played over the intercom; "We will be arriving at Yokohama Station in approximately 15 minutes, thank you!" said a very chipper and sing-songy female voice. "Kazuma… do we really have to stop at Yokohama?" Ayano complained.

Kazuma crossed his arms and smiled, "We don't."

Ayano cocked her head slightly, "Then...why are we stopping?"

Kazuma looked out the window, "I promised a friend that the next time I came through Yokohama that I would visit them."

"Oh okay, whatever then. Will we be staying the night?" she asked.

"We'll be staying three nights." Kazuma plugged his ears with his fingers.

"What!? Three nights!?" Ayano shouted.

"Or more."

"Three or more nights!?" she yelled, "We have a mission that we need to complete!"

Kazuma took his fingers out of his ears, "I'm going to ask them to help us, but they may need some… convincing."

Ayano sat back into her seat, "Who is this person?"

"You'll find out." He said.

She shook her head, "Why do you have to be so god damn secretive all the time?"

"To annoy you, of course." Replied Kazuma.

Ayano angrily scrunched her eyebrows, "You're the biggest asshole I know, you jerk."

"I have my moments."

The intercom made a noise, "DING-DONG!" and the happy voice said, "Now arriving at Yokohama Station! Thank you for choosing Maiyuki Shinkansen Co., providing fun and safe travel by bullet train since 1953, we hope you had a pleasant trip!" The train came to a stop and the doors opened. Kazuma got up out of his seat and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hey, Kazuma, wait for me." Ayano grabbed her bags and turned the breaks of her suitcase wheels off. She walked after Kazuma through the aisle.

At the exit of the train, a conductor smiled and bowed to her, "Have a nice day miss."

"Thank you, you too." Ayano smiled. Kazuma continued walking through the crowded station. Ayano had to run to catch up to him. "Why can't you be more like him? Polite and courteous."

"You mean working minimum wage for a job that I don't enjoy." He said.

"What? No! Didn't you hear me? Polite and courteous." She answered, "I'm sure he likes his job."

Kazuma smiled, "No, I can sense he doesn't. Doing a job that I don't find interesting doesn't have a point to me."

Ayano thought back, "That's not true, like when my father hired to you protect me when we went to my school and met Yukari and Nanase then looked for that ghost! Which turned out to be a sprite… But you said that it wasn't interesting to you."

"The pay was too good to turn down, even if I did have to babysit you." He shrugged.

"I didn't need babysitting," she yelled, "I would have been fine on my own, you idiot!" Kazuma chuckled under his breath. "Come to think of it, you never did take me out to dinner right after we solved that case!" she raised her voice, "You still owe me an expensive dinner."

"Another one? You're going to break me."

"Oh shut up, I know you have plenty of money. My father sees to that…"

Kazuma turned his head back towards Ayano, "I've taken you out to two dinners recently. The way I see it, I don't owe you anything, princess."

"So? They both ended in disaster." She pointed out.

Kazuma turned his head forwards, "Don't get the truth mixed with the facts."

"You really are a dumbass aren't you?"

Kazuma closed his eyes and lowered his head, "If you want to ignore all the facts and discard logic, then I guess you're right."

"_**Idiot…" **_Ayano thought to herself. She looked around; they were in the middle of a shopping center. She had been so focused on talking to Kazuma that she had lost track of where they were going. Large billboards and neon signs pointed every which-way, to clubs, restaurants malls, clothing stores, movie theaters and other shops and tourist attractions. Skyscrapers towered above them and planes flew by carrying banners and advertisements in tow. The smell of ramen booths and stands were overpowering as they passed an intersection on the sidewalk where there were at least three stands clearly visible. It was becoming evening, and with it, came more smells, lights and music. It was smaller than Tokyo, but it was nice, Ayano liked it. It was big enough to be comfortable, but small enough to not be overwhelming. She didn't know why she'd never come to Yokohama before that day. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry, are we?" Kazuma remarked.

"Yeah a bit, can we get something?" she asked.

Kazuma smiled paused for a few seconds. He bowed to her, "Of course, your majesty."

"Will you cut that out already?" Ayano yelled, she sighed, "That place looks good." She pointed to an Indian restaurant.

Kazuma smirked, "Eating spicy, messy food is unladylike, my princess." He said wryly.

Although bothered by the remark made on her dining choices,_** "He called me 'His' princess!"**_ she swooned to herself. Ayano turned red, "Whatever you jerk."

A waiter greeted them in English as they entered the restaurant, "Hello, velcome tu dee House ouf Curry, home of best curry en all ouf Yokomama. Tabel for two, yes?" (best read in mock Indian accent)

Ayano had to keep herself from bursting out laughing. She had taken four years of English in school plus several more classes her father had sent her to. She understood everything he said.

In a perfect accent, Kazuma answered, "Yes, a table for two near the window."

The waiter motioned for them to follow him and began walking into the left most part of the restaurant. Inside, there were statues of Hindu gods and traditional art hung everywhere. They ambience was nice, low light with dark wooden booths and structures. The table had a red cloth on it with two sets of silverware already in place. Kazuma and Ayano sat on either side of the table. Picking up her menu, Ayano said, "I didn't know you spoke such good English, Kazuma."

In English, he answered, "Yes, use English here. They don't like to when their customers speak in Japanese."

"You've been here before? But… that's dumb, we're in Japan. Maybe they think everyone talks about their accents in Japanese behind their backs!" she laughed. Kazuma laughed too, which surprised Ayano. She hadn't heard him laugh in weeks. They both ordered curry and rice. After they had finished their meal, it was starting to get dark. Kazuma paid the bill in cash and got up and started walking towards the exit. "You've gotta stop doing that, wait for me." Ayano grabbed her bags and ran after him. They exited the stored and walked a block away from the direction they came from. As they walked, she again couldn't help but think about Hayashi had said to her. What did it mean? Something even worse than the destruction of an element?

"You sure nothing is bothering you?" Kazuma observed, "This is the second time today you've had that dumb look on your face."

"I don't have a dumb look on my face! This is my normal face, see?" she pulled her bottom eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kazuma put his hands in his coat pockets and turned slightly away from her, "I know there is something you're not telling me about yesterday. Hayashi was there."

"What, you knew!?" Ayano yelled.

Kazuma smiled, "Hah, I'm just kidding, but there is something bothering you."

Ayano gave him a blank stare.

Kazuma stopped walking, "It's about time to get to where we're going. Hold still."

"What, why?—Hey!" he put left arm around her and held her by the waist.

A little distraught with confusion and embarrassment, her cheeks became hot, "Umm… Kazuma?"

He looked down at her, "Hold on tight,"

"Uhh, okay." She felt her heart beating fast as she wrapped her arms around Kazuma's torso and waist.

Kazuma continued, "this may not be very pleasant."

"Wait a min—UTE!~~" they took off at high speeds, sailing high into the sky at an arc. Ayano's face was blown back as the GeForces increased on takeoff and before landing. Violent winds carried them far into the countryside and whisked them into a small neighborhood. As they landed, Ayano's hair had been blown straight back and would not settle back down onto her back.

Kazuma took his arm from around her waist and began walking north. "KAZUMA." Ayano whispered through her teeth with a dark cloud looming over her face.

"What?" he replied.

"I hate you."

They walked on the sidewalk of the small town; the only houses in view were small country houses. They stretched on as far as Ayano could see. They came across a four-way street intersection. "So, what are we looking for here, genius?"

"As soon as they pick up on our presence, they'll come and take us to where they live." He leaned back against a fence.

Some birds on a telephone wire chirped. They flew into a tree nearby. Ayano watched them as they flew.

Suddenly, the air became think and musky. Kazuma froze and listened. "Hey, what just happened?" Ayano asked, "Kazuma?"

Kazuma jumped and tackled her, pushing them both to the right, several shurikens embedded themselves into the ground where Ayano had been standing. "Whoa!" She yelled.

Kazuma got off of her, "Run!" he shouted, and turned away from her, "This is above your abilities!"

Ayano got up and looked at Kazuma with a frantic look on her face. "Go!" He yelled.

Without speaking, she turned and ran away from him. A cloud of black smoke exploded from the ground and a shinobi holding a wakazashi, and a sheathed katana at his waist appeared in front of her. Startled, Ayano yelped and took several steps backwards. The ninja took a fighting stance and jumped at her sword first. "Enraiha!" Ayano yelled frantically. The ancient sword of her ancestors materialized in her hands, sword raised, and the shinobi's attack was deflected. He jumped back several meters and regained his balance. Ayano looked back, there were two more shinobi attacking Kazuma, one in a tree and the other on the ground. She looked back at the one in front of her. He raised her hand, forming a fireball above her palm, and threw it at the ninja. With a swift slash, he cut through the fire, it disappeared and he began to run towards her. She heard Kazuma's wind magic being conjured and smashing into several large objects. Ayano set her sword ablaze and prepared for the oncoming attack. He swung high, catching her off guard. She raised her sword and blocked the attack. A shock went through her arm as metal met metal, fragmenting the bones of her hand and forearm. The blow sent her careening into a wooden fence behind her, demolishing it. Picking herself out of the wreckage, Ayano got back on her feet, she couldn't feel her right arm and winced in pain as she tried to move it. A shuriken embedded itself into her chest and she fell back down. Desperate, she looked towards Kazuma. In that instant, a powerful bolt of wind struck a shinobi in the stomach, clearing a hole right through him and spraying his blood and intestines across the fence and street. The force of the blow threw his body opposite of where he was standing, ripping his left leg off and crashing his head into a slab of cement, causing it to rupture. The second shinobi Kazuma was fighting entered in close quarters combat with him, using advanced forms of ninjutsu and other martial arts. He had blood and bits of flesh all over him. An eyeball landed near Ayano, to her right. She felt sick and gaged, suppressing her need to vomit.

Ayano looked to her right, the third ninja advanced towards her. She stood up; holding Enraiha in her left arm, the shinobi sheathed his wakazashi. Ayano swung at him. Dodging the fiery sword stroke, the ninja countered with a butterfly kick, making contact with her head and knocking her on her back. She hit the pavement hard and hit her head. Dazed and in pain, she looked back at Kazuma who was fighting the second shinobi with his bare hands. He knew ninjutsu, or some other type of martial arts. He kicked the ninja back and sliced the him with a razor-sharp arc of wind, cutting his right arm off. The shinobi dropped to the ground in pain. She looked up, back at the third shinobi who drew his katana. "Get away from me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and sent a burst of fire out in all directions from her body. The ninja caught fire and took several steps back; Kazuma finished the second shinobi by blasting him through a chain link fence, cutting him into several pieces, blood showed all over the fence and bits of flesh rained down on the other side. The blast decapitated him and sent his head crashing into a pole, partially destroying it. The tongue hung out and bluish, pink brains leaked of it the eyes, mouth and ears. The third ninja quickly extinguished himself and raised his sword at Ayano, suddenly, he turned around and deflected a tanto with his katana. A blast of air sent him flying into the fence where Ayano had landed. Kickfliping himself to his feet, he turned towards Kazuma. Suddenly, a sword came down upon the shinobi, cutting him in two from the shoulder to the waist. Flesh popped and gushed as the two parts of his body separated, spraying blood on the sidewalk. A woman with red hair wearing very revealing outfit and a mask over her mouth and nose stood with a sword, having swung it. She sheathed her katana and turned towards Kazuma.

"Welcome back, Fūjutsushi." She said.


	5. Hanabira

**Well hello there**. Sorry for the wait, and no, I didn't die. I uh, well life happened. And computer failure. That happened too. I lost 3 whole chapters I'd been working on and that kind discouraged from continuing to make chapters for this story. I have some time on my hands and I've gotten A LOT of PMs and emails asking me to continue, so here you go. No action in this one, mostly just filler, some dialogue etc. Getting ready for some more major chapters really soon: I plan on updating this in a few days. J Anyways, the past few years I've been mostly working on music. To date, I've made almost 3 albums worth of tracks and that's taken up most of my time. I'm out of school now, so I have a lot of free time to start writing again. The main reason I stopped making this story was because I just wasn't motivated and was having a lot of personal problems. I'm better now though, in a much better and happier place, so expect updates soon. Currently, I do not have a beta reader, all of my grammar and spelling checks are done by me and I'm not too great at it. If anyone want's to be a beta reader for this story, please contact me.

Anyways, about the story now, I'm planning on re-watching this anime series again to kinda get back into writing about this universe. Since I've forgot much of the plotline, I've decided to make up a lot of my own content. Sorry for any weird characterization and what not, should be better soon. I've had a lot of people say they didn't like it when I said I may do some Lapiz X Kazuma in the future. It seems most people are in favor of a Kazuma X Ayano. Sorry guys, there will be some of that, however, I assure you, his main love interest will be Ayano as time progresses. I do not know how explicit I want to be yet, but I'll be getting there soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Kaze no Stigma, its characters, or any other series and their character affiliated with it.**

**_Chapter 5: Hanabira _**

Ayano walked through the humble neighborhood, with its high walls and short streets, at an uneven pace slightly behind Kazuma and the woman. They were speaking pleasantly with one another and were obviously very comfortable in each other's company. The day was beginning to end: the amber sunlight shown through the thick clouds creating volumetric rays of light that shown down upon the ground in patches of light and dark. The sound of cars and the voices of people waned, became quieter and quieter, until disappearing almost entirely. A slight breeze blew across Ayano's face and tickled her nose with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. Wriggling her nose, Ayano brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

**_I wonder what they're talking about._** She thought to herself. She looked down at her feet. Her shoes were filthy. They were covered in dirt, blood and what looked like bits of flesh. She scoffed and kicked a rock into the street. Wanting to know what they were talking about, Ayano picked up the pace of her walking and got closer to Kazuma and the katana wielding stranger. She puffed her cheeks out, **_Who is this person? Why is she so close to Kazuma? _**

As if reading her mind, the woman suddenly turn towards Ayano, and with a smile on her face said, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, did I?" she bowed, "I'm Hanabira, or just Hana for short." Ayano examined her. Immidiately, she could tell that Hana was not Japanese. She was tall, had long blonde hair and had green eyes. She had removed her mask and Ayano was able to get a good look at her face which Ayano, grudgingly, admitted was very beautiful. With high cheek bones, a fairly long yet round face and nicely shaped lips, she was a near perfect mix of cute and sexy.

**_Great…_** she thought to herself.

She wore skin-tight uniform that covered her torso and part of her legs with what looked like lightweight metal pauldrons, bracers and strips of armor that covered her abdomen. The uniform was purposefully loose to allow for maximum comfort, breathability and movement, however, Ayano couldn't help but feel as if her assets were being unnecessarily accented and shown off.

"You're a kunoichi?" she asked, pointing to her katana.

Hana nodded, "Yes, I am a graduate and student teacher at the Ninjutsu school of Sōdoāto." She smiled, "We're a very prestigious school."

Ayano raised an eyebrow, "You, uh, practice Ninjutsu in _that_..?" she said, pointing to Hana's outfit. (Or lack thereof.)

Hana's face reddened. She pulled uncomfortably at her uniform, as if trying to make it look bigger than it actually was, "Yes, my specialty as a kunoichi revolves around the sexual distraction of enemies."

"Of course it does…" Ayano sighed.

"You're Ayano of the Kannagi family, yes? I've heard of you." Hana smiled.

"What? You've heard of me?" Ayano asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Yes of course I have. Sōdoāto is part of the magic world, after all. We know all about the great families and of their various elemental jutsus. The Kannagis are no exception."

"…Although, her knowledge of you is most likely my fault." Kazuma added in.

Ayano turned towards him, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I was a student at Sōdoāto for some time." He replied.

"Yes," Hana closed her eyes and grinned at him, "how long has it been since you left, Kazu?"

Ayano blinked,**_ K…Kazu? _**She could feel her jealously starting to boil up again.

Kazuma put his hands in his coat pockets, "It's been 2 years since I left."

"Hmm, that long huh? It feels just like yesterday that you left me," she laced her arm through his, "I knew you'd come back to me though." She smiled at him.

Ayano couldn't contain herself any longer, steam blew out of her ears, "God damn it Kazuma, not another one!" Hana looked quizzically at her, "Another one?" Ayno pointed at him, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face "_Kazu_", I swear, everywhere we go, there's always-"

Kazuma looked innocently at her, "Whatever do you mean, Ayano?"

She tightened her hands into fists, "Ugh! You know EXACTLY what I mean you bastard!"

Kazuma unlaced Hana's arm from his own, "Look, I a lot happened to while I was away from the Kannagis. There's still a lot about my time away that you don't know. Sōdoāto is one of those things."

"Well, yeah, I know that. But you don't have to be so…"

Hana turned towards Kazuma, "Why is she so angry? Did I do something to upset her?"

"No, it's not you," he answered, "she's always like this." He shrugged. "Likes to spout her mouth off I guess."

"Wha-!" Ayano angrily waved her arms, "I'm right here, you know, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not even here!"

"Anyway Hana, How is master Yukimaru these days?" Kazuma asked, turning away from Ayano.

"Oh he's doing fine, as lively and wise as ever. We should hurry back to the academy; he'll want to see you." Hana motioned for them to follow her.

By the time they got to the academy, it was almost dark. The crickets and cicadas had started chirping as they made their way to a large mansion-like traditional building on the outskirts of the city. It was extremely large and looked like it was at least an acre wide. The last of the daylight disappeared from the sky and streetlamps lit up in the city a far distance behind them. The dirt path that they were walking was hard for Ayano to see and she had to strain her eyes to see where she was going. Soon, even that became too difficult and she resolved to use Kazuma's jacket as a beacon to follow. Ayano couldn't help but think about their encounter with the hostile shinobi back in Yokohama. **_Who were they? I wonder what they wanted._** What was even more bizarre was that bodies disintegrated once they were killed. **_Were they really human? Yoma, maybe? No, they definitely felt human… _**

"How are you holding up?" Kazuma's voice broke derailed her train of thought. She was slightly thankful that he had, she didn't want to dwell upon what had just transpired.

"I uh, I'm doing alright." She answered sheepishly.

"Don't lie to me." Kazuma said sternly, "Near death experiences usually aren't all that fun, I know from experience."

Ayano shifted her vision to the ground, "You said the fight was above my abilities, like, you knew what was going on. Who were those people?"

Kazuma looked up at the sky, "I'm not entirely sure who they were. However, I do know that they were hired to kill us." The wind began to pick up again.

"To... kill us?" Ayano gasped.

Kazuma looked at her from the corner of his eye, "More specifically, to kill you."

When he said this, Ayano was chilled to the bone, she wasn't sure whether it was the wind or what Kazuma had said, but whatever it was, it made her uncomfortable. "But… why me? I don't like want to admit it, but you're way stronger than I am. Even though I'm pretty skilled at using Enjutsu and I have Enraiha, I'm nowhere near as powerful as you, Kazuma…"

Kazuma nodded, "I know, it doesn't make sense-but there's no denying they went for you first, Ayano."

"They were assassins from the Organization." Hana called back at them.

"Hmm. The Organization… then I was right." Kazuma answered.

"The "Organization?" Ayano scratched her head.

"Well I won't give them points for creativity, but they were definitely skilled anti-mage ninja." Kazuma scowled, "The Organization trains shinobi in anti-magic techniques and specialize in the assassination of mages. Most normal jutsus have no effect on them."

Kazuma, seeing Ayano was obviously still confused continued, "Each of the anti-magic shinobi have powerful wards casted on them, protecting them from all sorts of magic. Wards act like shields, guarding their bodies and minds from jutsu, or in this case, a fire extinguisher, putting out any fire that comes in contact with their physical bodies."

"I guess that's why I couldn't hurt them," Ayano crossed her arms, "but how come your Fujutsu worked against them?"

"As a contractor, my Fujutsu is powerful enough to pierce or ignore most wards. With more practice, even those who aren't contractors can penetrate wards with destructive magics. Or, there are those who can even remove wards." Kazuma a small spinning sphere of wind in his hand and tossed it into the night sky, "As you can probably guess, there are more than just simple elemental destructive jutsu in the world."

Ayano nodded her head, "Yeah, my dad told me there were other types of magic, but I've never seen them before."

"We're here." Hana stated. Ayano looked up; they were standing in front of a tall gate with a large red circle painted onto it, the Sōdoāto academy emblem, she guessed. "The most effective way to deal with anti-magic shinobi is with physical attacks from weapons like swords or guns. Wards can't protect them from those. But, because this is an obvious weakness they have, the anti-magic shinobi train relentlessly in swordplay and martial arts, balancing out their weaknesses and making them even harder to kill. Even so, physical attacks are the best way to kill them." Hana continued. "Kazuma probably told you that the fight was beyond you because you're not a skilled swordswoman, am I right?"

"Well… yeah. I focus mostly on my Enjutsu." She replied, kicking some pebbles off the road with her foot.

Hana nodded, "As I thought. Those ninja would have been able to kill you easily in a one on one sword fight."

"I'm glad you're alright though, Ayano. I almost didn't make it in time to push you out of the way of those throwing stars. Your father would have had a fit if I had let you die." Kazuma smiled.

Ayano glared at him, "My father!? Worried about your pay are you, you… you…" she sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. "Whatever, I'm too tired to yell at you."

"That's only part of it." Kazuma pointed out, "Well, maybe about half of it."

Ayano rolled her eyes. "Can we go in now? I'm hungry."

"Yes of course." Hana turned towards the gate, "DAICHI! OPEN THE DAMN GATE ALREADY YOU WORTHLESS DRUNK!" she yelled in a surprisingly out of character and unladylike way.

A few moments later, a lazy sounding man's voice answered her, "Hmm? Is that you Miss Hanabi?"

Annoyed, Hana crossed her arms tapped her foot on the ground, "Yes, Daichi, who else would it be?"

"Well, you can never be too sure, can you Miss Hanabi? Especially with these weird anti-magic ninja morons running causing trouble now can you? Excuse me for being cautious, but I think I deserve more credit than I get," Daichi cleared his throat, "-and a raise."

"Daichi, please shut up and open the gate."

"Right, right. One moment. Now, where's that stupid switch... ah there it is. Almost forgot where it was."

Hana shook her head and mumbled to herself as stepped through the solid gate, disappearing from view.

"Uh, what just happened to Hana?" Ayano asked Kazuma, "Did she just walk through a solid object?"

Kazuma walked towards the gate, "Kind of… not really. It's a bit more complicated than that and would take at least an hour to explain." He vanished as he made contact with the gate.

**_Well, here goes nothing. _**Ayano followed them both through the gate.

Ayano opened her eyes after what seemed like a week. Her eyes struggled to adjust to her surroundings, everything seemed fuzzy. Solid object seemed to blur together as she moved her head from side to side, it made her dizzy and she almost vomited. **_This must be what it's like to be drunk…_** Slowly, reality became clearer and clearer and sight and sound began to return to her. She looked up to see Kazuma standing above her and she realized she had been laying down on the hard concrete that made up the entrance to Sōdoāto. She tried to stand but couldn't, her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. She could see Kazuma was trying to say something to her, but she couldn't hear him, or rather, he didn't make a sound when he spoke. She squinted at him and shook her head. Kazuma shrugged and picked her up off the ground: one arm on her back, the other under her legs. She may have felt embarrassed or even happy if she could form coherent thoughts, but instead, all she could manage was a weak groan. Kazuma began to carry her towards what looked like student lodgings to a regular university, but everything went black again.


End file.
